She-Flanz-igans
Cause some shenanigans with She-Flanz-igans! This deck revolves around the newly buffed LordFlanz. Dump Nightmares and other actions into your opponent's hand to bog them down, then play LordFlanz to get triple value - actions, card draw, and buffs! __TOC__ Stats Decklist Sideboarding Gravity Collapse could be swapped out for Luck o' the Lobsters if found to be too situational or not useful enough, but this may also necessitate the removal of Caverns which provides nice tech against Thunder Bolt or Lobsters and feeds your opponent's ability to play Nightmares. The best thing to replace them with would probably be two copies of some other cheap fighter. Terry Sinister, Victor Sinister, and wer8888 come to mind. Two Frankensteins used to be included instead of two more Fenfie08s, but they were too slow. How to Play First step is to flood your opponent's hand with actions. This comes in the form of Nightmares through Disturbing Thoughts, Fenfie08, and Forbidden Power, random white actions through Games, and random fighters and Roblox Gift Card from that same card. Keeping track of what you put into your opponent's hand is important for knowing how much gas you can capitalize on with your synergy cards. If possible, try to void any draws that your opponent may get by filling their hand up with any of these before passing the turn. Enrage is currently bugged, or has a wrong description - the opponent '''also' draws a card.'' Avoid this cost by casting it when your opponent has a full hand and can't draw the extra card. With Roblox Gift Card, make sure you don't give them so many of these that when it comes to their turn, they can flood your hand and mill you in return. Second step is to land a card that gets value off your opponent's actions. Of course, the primary way this happens is through LordFlanz. One action played by your opponent gives you two cards - one random blue/red action and one from your deck. Be mindful that you aren't made to overdraw. Other value comes from xXVitalityVoidXx, which weakens enemy fighters, Lord Vasco, which can become huge off your opponent's actions as well as your own, and Ye Old Arte, which puts Nightmares back into your opponent's hand as they play them. Protecting this board and clearing the way often requires playing actions you get off Flanz, Games, or Tone. Third step is to secure the win. With your opponent full of Nightmares and repeatedly having their draws voided, they will be left with few, if any, responses to your own aggression. If they do play these Nightmares or other actions you gift them, you should get so much value each time that you become much further ahead than your opponent, outvaluing them in short order. The path may be up to your opponent to decide, but either way, a lord is going to be busting down their door. How to Beat Nightmares sitting in the hand do nothing to address the board state. If the opponent has a board that can't be dealt with, this deck will ultimately lose. Even if this happens slowly, this could give the opponent ample time to cast Nightmares without generating additional value for this deck. Only Disturbing Nightmares does nothing but generate Nightmares. The others at least put a body on the board or draw cards, but Fenfie isn't exactly the hardest fighter to take down. Like other Lunar decks, the cards in this deck tend to be weak if they do not have other actions backing them up or are killed off before they can get enough value to justify their cost-to-stats ratio. There is a lot of card generation and card draw in this deck. Self-milling with a Flanz on the board is a real threat that needs to be accounted for. Sticking two Flanz on the board at the same time is asking for punishment. Except for decks dedicated to drawing cards, this deck will approach fatigue much more quickly than most decks. If the opponent can survive the greater card draw, they will be at a tremendous advantage in fatigue. This deck handles fighters with lots of health very poorly. The only answers are to outbuff them with Flanz or Vasco, or boardwipe with Thunder Bolt or Gravity Collapse. Keep in mind that Gravity Collapse will only work if the enemy fighters you need to destroy don't get sent back into the hand. This requires more fighters on the board to the left of those fighters than space in the opponent's hand. Changelog 10/1/2017: LordFlanz -2, Sylrath +2; The deck was running into problems in the early game with not having enough icons to play fighters and not having fighters that could be independently good enough. Sylrath fixes quite a bit of this, and the extra copies of Flanz are not a huge loss. The deck already has plenty of other means of gaining value off the opponent's actions, and it was more important to be able to draw and have a fair board presence in the first couple turns. Would you recommend this deck (She-Flanz-igans)? Yes No Category:Non-Competitive Decks